A tilting-pad bearing is generally known as a type of slide bearing. The tilting-pad bearing supports a rotor with a plurality of bearing pads disposed in the circumferential direction of the rotor. When the rotor rotates, an oil film is formed between the plurality of bearing pads and the rotor so as to secure a lubricating performance between the rotor and bearing surfaces. Further, the plurality of bearing pads are configured to be pivotable independently from one another, and thus the tilting-pad bearing is less likely to bring about unstable oscillation than other slide bearings and is even capable of stably supporting a high-speed rotor. For this reason, the tilting-pad bearing is widely used for rotary machines such as a turbine, a wind power machine, and a turbocharger.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a tilting-pad bearing including a plurality of bearing pads each configured to be pivotable about a pivot on a back surface of the bearing pad. Further, Patent Document 2 describes a tilting-pad bearing formed so that the curvature of a bearing surface of a load-direction pad disposed at a position to receive a load is concentric with the center of the bearing.